Multipersonal
by thatonecoolkid
Summary: Togami has a plan to relieve his utter boredom, but forgets one crucial detail. Sexy chaos ensues. KINK HEAVY


**Summary not so great. Kink heavy, breathplay, blood, hate, etc. (What else do you expect from this pairing?)**  
**I do not own these characters.**

"What do you want now, Fukawa? I'm too busy to listen to you yet again. Go away." said Togami, keeping his eyes on the book he was reading.

"I...j-just thought m-maybe." Began Fukawa, looking down at her connected pointer fingers.

"Maybe what? Will you just spit it out already?" said Togami. He reached down and felt in his pocket for the zip-ties he kept there for just such an occasion. Of course, he would never admit this, but he actually was expecting and, dare he say, hoping she would come in and bother him again tonight. Togami was glad he had control of his facial expressions and his body, thanks to the training he had as SHSL Heir. It does not do to give away your disdain for idiots if they promise your company money, after all. It also apparently proves useful in...other pursuits as well.

"It doesn't matter what you thought anyways, come here." Togami commanded Fukawa. She blushed and squirmed where she stood, and he heard her mumble something that sounded a lot like, 'I like it when you tell me what to do like that, Byakuya-sama.'

"Hurry up. You're wasting my time." said Togami, beckoning her over and rising from his chair. He gestured at the still warm seat he had just evacuated. She shuffled over to him, attempting to sneak a supposedly casual touch on the leg, but he smacked her hand away, hard enough that she clutched it to her chest and sat down, blushing more than usual.

Togami amiled a small smile while she wasn't paying attention, walking around behind herl, looking to make sure they were alone (of course they were, it was after ten and they weren't supposed to be out.) He leaned down to whisper into her ear, not losing any of his commanding tone in the whisper. A good heir does not lose command no matter what situation he's in.

"Put your hands behind the chair." he whispered, and saw the shudder go through the girl in the chair. She hesitated a moment and giggled as she moved her hands to the back of the chair. "Now shut up and don't speak until I tell you to. You may answer." Byakuya said, tying her hands with the sipties he produced from his pockets.

"y-yes Byakuya-sama." whispered Fukawa. Togami walked around to the front and looked down at her. He drew his hand back and smacked her across the left cheekbone. Her head snapped hard to the right and she began to drool as she looked up at him, eyes shining with tears from the force of the slap.

Togami knelt down and tied her ankles to the chair with the remaining few zip-ties, forcing her legs to be spread apart. From his viewpoint on the floor, he could see right up her skirt, her pastel pink panties already wet. Togami reached up and ran his two first fingers over the wet spot. He felt her quiver and she squirmed in her seat. He then flicked her hard in the same spot he's just touched gently. She jumped in her chair and squeaked. He straightened and stood in front of her, thumbs hooked into his pockets.

"Lean forward." He said simply, and she looked up at him uncertainly, hesitating to follow his command. Togami grunted angrily and grabbed her braid, moving between her legs and forcing her face into the front of his jeans, allowing himself to swell in her face. Fukawa made a sound halfway between a squeak and a moan, nuzzling her face into the front of his jeans.

"Use your mouth to open them. Do not hesitate or you will not like it." he said, letting go of her braid after a final, sharp tug. She squeaked again and attempted to open his pants with her teeth, but she ended up ripping them instead. Togami reached back and grabbed her braid again, jerking her head all the way back, and she made a choked sound, squirming in the chair. Togami shoved three fingers down her throat, cutting off her breathing. He kept them there until her face turned tomato red, and pulled them out, drool in a string from his fingers to her mouth. He wiped them off on her face and let go of her braid.

"Achoo." sneezed fukawa. Byakuya dreaded that sound, because he knew what it meant. He jumped back and there before him, tied up in a chair and about to be used by him, was the serial killer Genocider Syo. Syo let out a high pitched giggle and togami heard the zip-ties around her hands snap. She took them out from behind the chair, rubbing her wrists to put the feeling back in them. She looked up at Togami standing with hsi pants halfway undone, a look of mild shock on his face, and laughed again, tongue lolling out and eyes screwed up with glee.

"What the de-vil is going on heeere, Byakuyaaaa-sama? Were you gonna tie me up and abuse me?" She said in her singsong voice, bending to undo the zip-ties around her feet. Byakuya sneered at her.

"Just trying to get you to leave me alone for a while. You're hardly worth my time." he said, not sure where to go from here. He had this all planned out but in his excitement, had forgotten to figure in this data. It was quite unlike him, and he decided to control the situation immediately. He turned on his heel, and waved a hand behind him, dismissing her. He didn't hear her move (he never did) and all of a sudden his pants were on the ground. He turned around, legs twisted in the pants around his ankles, glaring at Genocider.

"What on earth do you think you're doing. Get out of my sight." said togami, bending to pick up his pants from the floor. Genocider was suddenly behind him, and she smacked him hard enough on the ass to bring him to his knees hard. He knelt on the ground, and Syo planted her foot on his behind, making him lie on the floor, shocked. She bent over and turned him around, straddling his lap.

"A little excited byakuya-sama?" she asked, grinding on him. She fastened her hands around his throat, and he grunted and threw her off of him, rolling and straddling her now, pinning her arms to the ground. This was the point where he had to make a decision on how he wanted this to go. He decided quickly, and leaned over, smashing his mouth with hers in a wild kiss. Their teeth clanked together and tongues gnashed, both fighting for a shred of dominance and neither able to gain the upper hand. He felt a sharp pain across his back and his shirt fell off. Syo had cut his shirt off from the back when he let go of her wrists, getting him in the process with the double edged scizzors she carried around. while he was caught off guard, she flipped them over with surprising strength, straddling him again.

"Hee Hee, Byakuya-sama. This is fuuuuun." squealed Syo, then she licked the length of togami's chest, making him shudder. Togami forced his hips into hers and both made noises of reluctant delight and need. Byakuya reached up and ripped her shirt open, buttons popping and flying across the room. He was not shocked to find she wasn't wearing a bra. He ground his hips up into hers slowly, and dragged his nails down her back. Syo threw her head back and grunted from deep in her throat. She held the scizzors in either hand, and pressed the right one down into Togami's chest lightly, and dragged them down to the waistband of his underwear. Togami yelped lightly and flipped them over yet again, forcing another kiss down to her.

He soon moved down and pulled on her skirt and underwear in one go. He slapped her hard, making a wet noise that resounded through the small area of the library. Genocider groaned, moving her hips like she enjoyed the pain, which she probably did. She rolled over and stuck her ass up in the air like a cat in heat, wiggling it.

"Aren't you gonna come taaake me Byakuya-sama? That was your intention, right?" She giggled, knowing full well thats what he had planned. Togami stood and took his underwear off, ignoring the blood that stained them from his cuts. He kneeled behind her and smacked her ass as hard as he could with the palm of his hand. She mewed softly, waving her ass in the air.

"Crawl forward." he commanded her, and he saw her shudder. She crawled forward until her head hit a bookshelf and she couldn't crawl anymore.

"Is this good enough for you, Byakuya-sama?" she said, her voice husky.

Togami didn't feel the slightest need to answer that with words, instead shoving himself inside her completely without any preparation. She screamed loud enough to wake everyone if the rooms weren't soundproof. Togami pounded into her, and with each hard thrust her head smacked into the bookshelf, over and over. At one point he grabbed her braid, pulling her head back, making her nose smash into the shelf and begin to bleed, but he didn't pause for a second, just let go of her hair and kept going, razing her back with his nails and biting her until there were welts and love marks all over

"B-byakuya, stop. Lemme. Get on top." She whined in between thrusts and smacks of the head. Togami was past the point where he gave a shit who was on top and who was on bottom. He could still hurt her from the floor, and he planned to. Plus, the effort and his bleeding cuts were making him feel slightly weak. He got off her and lay on the ground. She mounted him and wrapped her hands around his neck again, grinding on him hard and mewlibng, while togami of course was able to only make muffled gasps. She fucked him hard, bruising his hips with the force of it. She let go of his throat when he started to go purple, and whipped out the scizzors, giving him small cuts all over his chest and arms.

They were both on the edge now, but neither wanted to be the first to cum, so they both held out until they heard the library door open. They couldn't stop their heavy breathing, so the person came towards the area they were in. Togami hoped they would just leave, he didn't want anybody to see the SHSL Heir in this disgraceful condition. The newcomer came closer, and as the footsteps began to come near, Syo ground slowly on Togami's still hard cock.

"Hello? Are you okay, whoever you are?" came the unmistakable voice of Asahina. She came into view at the same moment that Syo and Byakuya both went over the edge, coming hard. Togami grunted and Syo full out screamed, shuddering over him.

"Oh my god." said Asahina, backing away from the doorway and going back to her room, donut discarded on the floor near the two.

"W-what's h-appening?" Byakuya heard the voice belonging to Fukawa on top of him. She looked down at him and at her and squealed. She jumped off of him, cum and blood dripping from her cunt, ran to her shredded clothes, gathered them and ran out of the library, more red than he'd ever seen her, although if that was from the blood or blushing he didn't know and didn't care to guess.


End file.
